She Will Be Loved
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For CassieTheNinja: Oneshot songfic to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Zack Ryder/Eve Torres, please read & review!


**This oneshot songfic to the song _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5 is for _CassieTheNinja_. Hope you enjoy it bbyg! ;D**

**For my songfics, I don't go by the song lyrics- I just let the song inspire the fanfiction. So please don't be upset that I didn't post the lyrics, or that I didn't follow the lyrics to a T.**

**If you ever have a request, please message me privately, and I'll be sure to write it! :)**

**Anyways, read & enjoy!**

* * *

She Will Be Loved

Eve Torres sat in the corner of the WWE Divas' locker room, her knees resting against her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Recently, life had been getting to be too much to handle. She wanted nothing more than to stop and gather her bearings - even if it meant having a breakdown in the locker room alone.

Her boyfriend, Alberto Rodriguez, had suddenly left her for Barbie Blank- her former best friend- after dating for four and a half years. This had happened only two months ago; since then, Barbie had begun making Eve's life a living hell. The worst part for Eve was that she couldn't escape this nightmare, no matter how hard she tried.

She wiped her tears away from her cheeks with her open palms while her iPhone rang. Her ring tone- _Step Into My World _by KRS-One- told her that she had an incoming phone call. She looked to see who was calling her. Unfortunately for Eve, it was Barbie. Though she didn't want to, Eve answered.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, you stupid bitch?" Barbie yelled into Eve's ear.

"I'm coming," Eve replied. She hung up her phone and put in back in her black duffel bag before leaving the locker room to go to the gorilla. She had a match tonight against Natalie Neidhart, and she didn't want to be late.

But as Eve left the locker room, she accidentally ran into someone- who turned out to be Barbie.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Barbie," Eve replied in a rush, "I was just heading over to the gorilla to have my match."

"Didn't you hear? _I'm _facing Nattie tonight- deal with it!" the Jacksonville native snarled viciously.

"What- why?" asked a shocked Eve.

"'Cause you're a shit wrestler, you frickin' slut!" Barbie shot angrily, tired of having to waste her time talking to the other _Raw _Diva. With that, Barbie walked over to the gorilla in a huff.

Eve silently went back into the locker room to get changed back into her regular clothes, crying while doing so. She was so angry that Barbie had been trying to derail her career, and try to destroy her social life. She didn't know if she could escape this senseless hell- at _all_.

* * *

Matt Cardona walked into the Superstars' locker room to change. He had just beaten Jake Hager in a longer match than usual. Still, Matt couldn't have been happier to win. After getting changed into light blue jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, and white sneakers, he left the locker room. Though he had planned to go to Catering, his plans quickly changed when he abruptly noticed Eve sitting against the wall opposite the locker rooms, crying silently into her hands. The last thing he wanted to see was his good friend crying. He cautiously went up to her.

"Hey, Eve."

She looked at the Long Island native, grateful for this presence.

"Hey there, Matt… um, do you have a minute or two?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," he replied, sitting down beside her.

Eve soon leaned on Matt's shoulder and tearfully told him what had happened between Barbie today, and how the blonde-haired woman had nabbed her match against Natalie. Eve was glad that she could confide in Matt; he was an amazing listener, he could take any secret to the grave, and he never made judgments about people- no matter what. Right now, she needed to vent to someone who held all those qualities.

"You don't need her- she's not worth it," he said when she finished. He gently rubbed her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I know… I just wish I had someone to turn to. Ever since Alberto left me, I've felt as if everyone I needed to depend on as abandoned me," she said as she broke down into sobs again.

"Remember, Eve- you'll _always_ have me. Trust me, there's absolutely _nothing_ you could say or do to make me abandon you. I care about you so much." He wrapped his arms around the Denver native and hugged her tight, hoping to provide her with more comfort.

"Thanks, Mattie," she replied with a smile.

Without any warning, the pair kissed. However, their kiss was interrupted all too soon by Barbie, who happened to be with Alberto. Eve gulped, nervous.

"Matt, I suggest you stay away from Eve the tramp," she remarked, laughing.

"Barbie, I suggest you stay away from Eve the amazing woman," he retorted sternly, not amused.

Embarrassed, Barbie left, dragging Alberto behind her by his arm.

"Thanks again, Matt," Eve said, relieved.

"No problem, Eve. Wanna go out on a date tonight?" he asked gently, hoping he didn't come off too forward for her.

"I'd like that," she replied, kissing his cheek.

They got up from the ground and left the stadium, excited for what was to come next. Matt was glad, knowing that she will be loved, no matter what.

Eve couldn't help but smile the rest of the night.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it; especially you, _CassieTheNinja_. :)**

**Please review, and check out my other fanfictions- especially _iPod Shuffle Challenge_! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
